james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Draginfli/Cameron talk to Obama 2
This is a reply to Victoria89's blog, because it seems to be blocked or closed. Mostly because I worked so long on the replies, and I find them very worthwhile so I didn't want them to go to waste. It's worth a read, and I wanted to reply, though this is the last time, so here it is: I'm tempted to just not reply, knowing that every one of us will probably walk away without a single opinion changed anyway. But, I don't want to make people think I won't back up my opinion. So... here goes: To answer Cystlib's first comment: You asked what happened to me and also determined that I am a conservative Christian. Does that mean that you think there is something wrong with being a conservative Christian? Cystlib also said: "First of all I don't think origin matters. Who cares that Obama is born in Kenya?" Origin doesn't matter for most things. It does matter quite a bit for who becomes the President of the United States. This country has a constitution. We either follow it or crumble. It can be changed, lawfully, but it can't be ignored without severe damage to our very structure. Cystlib later said that laws can be changed. Yes, they can. They shouldn't be broken though. As of right now, it does matter very much whether or not our president was born in Kenya or not. You also said muslims are not my enemy, terrorists are. How shall we define a terrorist? Here is a list of some of the major attacks on America or Americans in recent history: September 11, 2001 attack Fort Hood 1993 World Trade Center bombing U.S.S. Cole attack Actually, the list is too long to paste here, and they were all done by Muslim terrorists. I'm not sure how else to define an enemy except to state who is behind the attacks against this country. If you simply Google "Muslim attacks on America" you can do your own history lesson. If you can find some other group that is responsible for more attacks, let me know. I think if one group repeatedly attacks America, they could be defined as the terrorists. Cystlib said "Everybody is equel and muslums and homo's are equel too, I hope u see that most muslums are good, brave people." I didn't say everyone wasn't equal. I believe God will judge us all. Your statement about most muslims being good, brave people is an opinion. The statement that most terrorist attacks on America in recent history were done by muslims is a fact. Cystlib is against making weapons legal. You are certainly entitled to your opinion in this great nation of America. If you want to do another history study, look at what happened to other countries after their right to bear arms was taken away. You may change your opinion. Hopefully no one reading this is afraid to take that history lesson challenge. If you prefer to have an opinion based on emotion and not fact, you have that right. Cystlib said: "NEVER compare a (political) leader u don't like to Hitler, Hitler was a cruel man." Yes, Hitler was a cruel man. We must remember how he got as far as he did and compare what he did to what our leaders are doing. If they are similar and following the same path, we should do something about it before we are helpless. You have to compare. You have to learn from the past and know how to prevent bad things from happening again. Cyslib said: "But because you belief something is wrong doesn't mean it should be forbidden. I'm talking about things like abortion and strip clubs. That's a choice, that's called freedom. But of course we should try to stop theft and murder." Can you tell me what I said should be forbidden? I don't remember saying something should be forbidden. You are pro abortion but against murder. Abortion is murder. No matter what words you want to wrap around it, killing a baby, born or unborn, is murder. I don't expect us to come to agreement on this issue as it's been debated for many years and the country is still divided on it. I have no expectation whatsoever that we will somehow solve the great debate about abortion on an Avatar blog. We'll have to agree to disagree. I know that when I meet God, I will not be ashamed of my opinion on abortion. Cystlib said: "Also, there is no reason to hate anything that isn't christian. We have freedom of religion and u should worship that." I didn't say I hated anything that isn't Christian. Who is the one generalizing here? And, no thanks, I won't worship my freedom of religion. I will worship God. Cystlib said: "Extremism destroys everything." This is actually quite funny to me. The very statement is extreme, isn't it? Saying that one thing destroys everything. I don't know how much more "extremism" you can express in such a short statement. Are you generalizing that because I am a conservative Christian I must be extreme? Again, who is generalizing here? Cystlib said: "Have u forgotten the meaning of the movie, Avatar??" Ummm... it was a movie. I liked it a lot. It isn't my lifestyle or my ultimate authority. It was great fictional entertainment, and I really loved the artwork. I enjoy talking about it wtih people here, drawing similar types of artwork, wearing Avatar shirts, etc. The movie did not affect my life or give me direction. God is my ultimate authority. The movie was a movie. A really good one, but still a movie. Cystlib said: "Really, who cares that he is black or Kenyan?" I don't know who cares about him being black. I don't. He is 50% white, 6.25% black, and the rest is a mix including Arab. I couldn't care less what his nationality is. I'd be equally upset if Arnold Schwarzenegger became the president without having been born in the U.S., and I don't care what nationality he is either. I do care very much if the president is following the constiution or not. Only an American citizen can be the president of the United States. Cystlib said: "By the way, I myself doubt if there is a god. But I know, respect and strive after the real meaning behind all religions: respect and help each other. It doesn't matter where you're from, who you are, your past, how you look or what you beleive. I see jesus as the first socialist, if he really excisted." Actually, I feel bad that you doubt if God exists or not. He doesn't doubt you exist, and you will answer to him one day. I disagree that the real meaning behind all religions is "respect and help each other." That is another generalization, don't you think? That is not the real meaning behind my religion. Don't get confused into thinking that I mean respecting and helping each other is bad. That's not what I'm saying either. But that is not the "real meaning" behind my religion. I'm sorry you don't know my religion better. It may change you if you did. Cystlib quoted Tectonium as saying "the government needs to raise taxes so that they can help those in need of help." Where in the world did you get the idea that our government needs to raise taxes so they can help those in need of help? Did you find that in our constitution? That is not what the government's role is. That viewpoint is very dangerous, and it leads to people thinking the government is responsible for taking care of us. That is so ridiculous I could go on and on about how wrong that is. It is not the government's job to take care of you! Samsonius said: "Draginfli, we can see that you have concerns, and those are fine as long as you don't force them onto other people." Samsonius, I am expressing my opinions on an Avatar blog. How does that force them on other people? Read it or don't. It's called freedom of speech. Samsonius also said: "The supposed fact that he's a Kenyan is false. He has a legitimate birth certificate from Hawai'i." If you have his birth certificate, you should turn it in. No one else has received a copy of a legitimate birth certificate for Barack Obama. Did you know that in college his scholarship was one that was only awarded to people of foreign birth? Did you know that all of his school records, including his grades and tuition records, have been sealed from the public? I wonder why. Samsonius said "At this point, I think we can agree to disagree and get on with our lives, not worrying about the state of the economy or the Obama administration." I can agree to disagree with people here on this Avatar blog. However, I will continue to worry about the state of the economy and the administration. It's important enough to me to worry about. Samsonius said: "By the way, Draginfli, Muslims are absolutely not the enemy of America, that's an extremely ignorant thing to say." See what I said above about all of the terrorist attacks that Muslims were responsible for. If you would all feel better if I specified that not absolutely every Muslim that ever existed is a terrorist, I can agree to that. However, when a HUGE majority of attacks on this country come from one group, why is everyone so hesitant to name that group of people? Jhayk' Sulliy said "Second, He's not Kenyan, only his father is. President Obama is only half, born in Hawaii, he is still, legally a US citizen." If Obama was born in Kenya, he's a Kenyan. If you have his legal Hawaiian birth certificate, please turn it in. It would be good to put the matter to rest. I explained his ethnicity a bit already. He is 50% white, 6% black, a mix of other. Google it for further explanation. He also said "Conservatives only compare President Obama to Hitler, because he is the most evil thing that was ever spawned." Really? Did you ask every conservative why they compared him? Maybe you're generalizing. Maybe conservatives have some other reason for comparing the two. Jhayk said "And where are you getting the Czars thing from." You mean where do I get the information that he has Czars or why do I think they're not constitutional? He has appointed Czars. It is unconstitutional, no matter who does it. I disagree with President Bush for appointing Czars. It was just as unconstitutional when he did it. The constitution should be followed. If you don't know about these Czars, look them up on Wikipedia or some other internet source. Jhayk said "Fifth, President Obama is NOT Muslim, he is very Christian. It is alright to criticize a religion that is currently condemning a movie that is "starting a new religion" (Avatar) while turning a blind-eye to rapist priests" If Obama was dressed in Muslim clothes and practicing the Muslim religion at a Muslim religious place, then isn't he a Muslim? He grew up as a practicing muslim. If he recently converted to Christianity by accepting Jesus Christ as his saviour, I haven't heard about that. Regarding the rest of the statement, I wouldn't turn a blind eye to any rapist of any race, denomination, or whatever, no matter who he/she is. Jhayk said "Sixth, his plans are working. My father has been out of work for over 3 years, much longer than President Obama has even been in office. Now, after a year of President Obama, my father is finally back to work at a higher pay than ever before. Also, it was bush who was limiting our freedom with the Patriot Act." I'm glad your father is working after being out of work for three years. However, one person getting a job does not determine if the economy is turning around. Do you know the current unemployment rate of the nation and how it compares to rates at other times in history? Do you know that many of the jobs created are temporary census-taking jobs that will end very soon? Jhayk said "And I too agree that Obama was a good choice for president. I truly respect McCain, but if he were to die in office, we would be stuck with some stuck-up super model who can't even handle governing a state with less people than my town. If you ask me, we will show you Obamas' Birth Certificate, when you show us Sarah Palins' High School Diploma." So it's okay to refer to Sarah Palin as a "stuck-up supermodel?" Tell me which of her actions have caused you to believe that she is stuck up. Can you give an example of when she acted in a way that made you percieve her as stuck up? Are you insulting her for being pretty? Are you generalizing that supermodels are all dumb? You should explain what you mean, since you don't generalize. Jhayk said " If you ask me, we will show you Obamas' Birth Certificate, when you show us Sarah Palins' High School Diploma." So are you admitting that Obama's birth certificate has NOT yet been shown then? That's what it sounds like to me. Is there something in the constitution that requires a high-school diploma in order to become president? I know the constitition specificially requires a president to be born in the US. Tell me what section and article requires a high-school diploma, especially since you got an "A" on your test, I'm interested to hear where you read that in the constitution. Otherwise, your argument is invalid. Jhayk said "And the fact that "America's not ready for a Black president" is really just disguised racism." Did someone on this blog say that? If they did, I think it is ignorant. However, I didn't see that anywhere. Jhayk said "Come on, say it with me, I know you want to "n-". I don't use the word Jhayk typed. I think the administrators should ban him for that. I answered the issues that were raised. They are all political and have to do with world views and government. Since this Avatar blog is supposed to be a place for Avatar discussions, I think I personally am done discussing politics here. Category:Blog posts